


A Dating

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: BDSM, M/M, NC-17, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 谁也不能在Bruce Wayne面前保守秘密，包括Superman





	A Dating

“哦，真是太感谢你了。”老妇人颤抖着接过襁褓里大声啼哭的婴儿，再抬头时只看到红色的残影。  
那里都有Superman的身影，包括西岸的海啸现场。  
但是今天Superman没有像从前一样在人群中多做停留，他珍惜自己作为Superman接触人类的时光，只是现在他还有更重要的事情去做。  
虽然Superman可以在几次眨眼的时间回到自己破旧的公寓里，但是Clark却要花上几个小时斟酌自己晚上要穿的衣服。  
Clark有一场和Bruce Wayne的约会。  
光是想想Bruce和自己坐在一张桌子上的画面就让Clark感觉血液上涌，就像每次自己从大气层俯冲下来时一样难以言喻的期待与兴奋。  
小记者数量不多的衣服铺满了床垫，各种图案的衬衫和T恤都堆到了枕头上，当然，还有我们将脸埋入掌心的Clark.他太紧张了，和Bruce Wayne的约会？他想都不敢想，直到那天Bruce在回答完他的问题之后在他的掌心写下了号码。  
Rao在上，Clark在之后好几天都盯着那一串数字出神，除非Jack用一卷杂志狠狠地敲在他的脑袋上：“What a rusty head！”  
Come on, man of steel never rusts.  
当然这句话Clark从未当着Jack的面说过，他可不能失去这份工作。在某次宴会上他看到了Bruce，那是如同钻石一样耀眼的人。他从主持人的口中得知那人的名字，可怜的Clark还没有向旁人询问的勇气。  
他就这样被哥谭宝贝勾了魂，这也可以解释他在撕开Batman的蝙蝠车门之后为什么又一言不发地落荒而逃。  
男人迷人的微笑和面具下紧皱的眉头变成了时针指向七的钟表。  
“！”Clark突然从床垫上起身飞出了窗外。  
我们的Superman就要迟到了，穿着最后换上的灰蓝色衬衣和廉价牛仔裤。在他悄悄落在Wayne庄园门口的时候还没有忘记带上眼睛和整理被平流层气流冲乱的卷发，虽然它们看起来还是糟透了。  
“Kent少爷，”Alfred礼貌地打开了大门，“老爷已经在餐厅等您了。”  
“好的，谢谢你。”Clark露出一个标准的乡村男孩的微笑。  
“我按照老爷的吩咐准备了晚餐，祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”Alfred将Clark带到了餐厅并贴心的关上了门。  
被返修过的房间多多少少带上了现代居室的特点，但Clark依然能看到墙壁后面大火和浓烟留下的痕迹。  
“看起来你经历了一次不同寻常的旅行。”Bruce走上前来说道，顺便指了指Clark眼睛上的水汽。  
深秋的Gotham已经有了冬天的寒意，而Clark一副丝毫不受镜片影响的样子让Bruce有所注意。  
“哦，抱歉，我只是…….”Clark忙转过身用衬衫的一角擦拭眼镜。  
“Metropolis很热吗？”Bruce看着Clark身上单薄的衬衫问道。  
“嗯，不，其、其实还好。”Clark已经转过身戴上了眼镜。  
“坐吧。”Bruce为Clark拉开了座椅，却故作笨拙地碰倒了打开的红酒瓶。  
然而并没有预料中玻璃破碎的声音。  
Clark接住了酒瓶，几乎就在瓶子倒下的那一瞬间。  
“这可真是迅速。”Bruce说道，低沉的嗓音让Clark耳朵发痒。  
得到夸奖之后Clark给了Bruce一个微笑，他那颗犬齿也恰好露了出来。  
对Bruce来说Clark本应该是一个温顺乖巧的男朋友，鉴于两人一段时间来的接触也许还可以加上笨拙这一条。那颗犬齿也许有什么魔法在上面，Bruce想着。在《星球日报》的大厦第二次见到Clark的微笑以后，Bruce便将Clark按在电梯里狠狠咬上了那双嘴唇。  
可惜以后两人的接触仅限于短信，Akahma的疯子们从不肯让Batman在万圣节前有一点空闲。所以他只能先发制人，在他们出来发疯之前先确保他们不会出来闹事。  
而现在Clark的异常表现不得不让Bruce思考，也许他能在今天晚上找到损坏自己蝙蝠车的元凶。  
“我希望你能在晚餐开始前看一下这份合同。”Bruce说着将一份厚厚的A4纸送到了Clark面前，“我希望你能认真地看完，然后告诉我结果。”  
就在Clark翻开封面阅读的时候，Bruce趁机起身审视Clark的五官。他没有见过Clark摘下眼睛的样子，只是透过剪片见过Clark蓝色的眼睛。Bruce看着Clark挺立的鼻梁，廉价衣物之下健美的身材，没有多久就将他的样貌和另一个人重叠。  
他应该早一点识破的，Clark和Superman，从来就是一个人。  
然而这个结果并没有给Bruce带来多少意外，他隐藏得非常完美，连Clark红着脸抬头问他这是什么意思的时候都没有流露出一点点破绽。  
“我认为这上面写得什么清楚，你只需要勾掉你不能接受的部分——”  
“我不知道。”Clark打断了Bruce，他看着被打断的Bruce说道。  
“Clark，如果你不愿意你不用勉强自己。”Bruce说着，想要合上文件，  
“我没有不愿意，我只是……”Clark的脸又红了一个度，“我只是从来没有做过。”  
听到这里的Bruce脸上的表情发生了微妙的变化，他用拇指扫过Clark的下唇，“跟我来。”  
一头雾水的Clark和Bruce走出了餐厅，走进了Bruce的卧室。Bruce按下油画后面的按钮，升起的墙面后面还有一个房间。Clark看了看Bruce，走进了那间漆黑的房间。  
这时Bruce跟在他的身后在两人都进入房间的时候关上了墙面，在灯光渐渐亮起来之前几秒Clark感觉自己陷入了柔软的黑暗。  
房间中央的床四角立着床柱，周围墙壁上陈列的各种器具让Clark涨红了脸。有些东西他当然见过，有些则完全不知道用途。  
“你说自己不知道你不能接受什么。”Bruce的声音从Clark身后传来，随即双臂圈住了他的腰部。灵活的手指很快就解开了衬衫的纽扣，和衬衫一起落地的还有不知道什么时候也被解开的裤子。  
“那我们就一样一样的试，知道找到你不喜欢的。”Bruce的声音就像一剂迷幻药让Clark不由自主的去聆听，去服从。没等Clark回过神来Bruce已经摘下了他的眼镜，下一秒他的双眼就被一片黑色柔软的布料遮蔽了视线。他大可以用透视，但是Clark选择动用自己其他的感官。  
“感觉怎么样？”Bruce问道。  
没等Clark做出回应Bruce便揭下了Clark身上最后的遮蔽物，这成功地让Clark发出一声叹息，“还不错。”  
“现在，跪到床上去。”Bruce发出命令，一只手捏住Clark纤细的后颈将他引向床边。  
在Clark雪白的的大腿压在黑色的床单上时，分明的色差让Bruce在心里感慨神之子完美的躯体。在Clark看不见的地方Bruce从架子上拿起了一卷细鞭。  
“现在我会鞭打你作为惩罚，Clark.”Bruce在Clark身后说道。  
就在Clark绷紧身体准备接受落下的皮鞭的时候，Bruce突然凑到他的耳边用属于Batman的声音说道：“Superman.”  
这句话显然让Clark一阵慌乱，就在这时Bruce的鞭子落在了他的小腹。异样的感觉像电流一样向下逃窜，本欲辩解的话语到嘴边也变成了一声娇吟。  
他完全不能判断Bruce的位置，细鞭总在他意想不到的时候落在恰到好处的地方。没有几下Clark就感觉自己的乳尖有难以抑制的痛痒，几近麻木的尖端被鞭尾扫过带着周边的皮肤一阵瘙痒。  
“嗯……”Clark发出类似求饶的声音，而Bruce却毫不在意。  
当Bruce再次将鞭子落在Clark大腿内侧的时候Clark的阴茎已经从半勃变成了完全勃起的状态，意识到自己光是被鞭打一些无关紧要的部位就已经勃起这一事实就让Clark羞愧得无地自容。  
“你喜欢这个。”Bruce说着，发出了低沉的笑声。  
这是Bruce放下了细鞭，反而握上了Clark的胸肉。被反复柔捏玩弄的肌肉没有留下一点痕迹，随着Bruce用力地向内聚拢Clark的胸前反而被挤出了一道缝隙。  
“你什么时候知道的？”Clark小心地问道，他感觉得到Bruce胯间勃起的阴茎正顶在他的上。  
“在你走进来的那一刻。”Bruce说着舔吻上了Clark的脖颈，他抓住Clark的头发逼他后仰方便自己咬上滑动的喉结。  
随后Bruce的双手滑到了下面握住了Clark的阴茎，整个掌心包住囊袋和根部缓慢的揉搓，另一只手则在尿道口处刮骚。强烈的刺激让Clark颤抖着流出了前液，但是Bruce却用一根绳索紧紧束着根部不让他释放。  
“啊……”Clark的呻吟愈发可怜了，但是Bruce却完全离开了他的身体。  
当Bruce的手指伸入Clark几乎完全紧闭的后穴的时候Clark可以感觉到Bruce手指上沾满了润滑液，第一次的进入耗费了很长时间。  
“放松。”Bruce拍了拍 Clark紧绷的臀肉让他放松，却发现Clark颤抖着阴茎流出了更多的前液。  
“真的是第一次吗？”Bruce沾了少许透明的液体将手指挤入Clark的唇间说道。  
逐渐被开拓的后穴变得湿软，很快Bruce就能将手指深入隔着皮肤按压Clark的前列腺。  
“嗯啊——”Clark几乎跪不住了，阴茎弹动着渴求释放，而Bruce依然在不急不慢地按压那一点。  
直到Clark虚软地靠在Bruce肩上的时候Bruce才大发慈悲的解开束缚，被长时间束缚的阴茎还没有反应射精Clark就被后穴突然深入的巨物逼出了一声惊叫。  
“啊！”Clark感觉自己被真正意义上的填满了，他甚至能透过肠壁感觉Bruce阴茎上突起的血管在自己体内突突直跳。  
剧烈的抽插让Clark艰难地跪在床上，要是没有Bruce扶着他的腰他就要滑下去了。Clark的湿漉漉的会阴在Bruce的耻毛上磨蹭，被含住的乳尖和狠狠贯穿的后穴都让Clark感觉自己被彻底的占有了。  
房间里满是性爱萎靡的味道，在Bruce一次次撞击在Clark的前列腺那一点时，Clark终于战栗着大腿射在了Bruce的小腹。在几次抽插之后Bruce将Clark狠狠地钉在他的阴茎上射了出来。

“决定签字了吗？”第二天Bruce神清气爽的将早餐送到Clark身边说道。  
“也许在更多这样的约会之后我会同意的。”Clark笑着吻上了Bruce的下巴。

Clark最后当然签了字，只是这份文件的附带品是一对戒指。


End file.
